dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Andellion Warrior (3.5e Class)
Andellion Warrior Andellion Warriors are devout followers of Eden, the Goddess of Numbers. They are a brutal class of athletes and swordsmen. The so-called "Shock troopers of Eden" because of their aggressive and violent nature. They can handle any weapon with ease thanks to the blessings of Dark Strength from their Goddess. The Goddess Eden endows her proud warriors with divine strength and ability in the form of magical blessings. These blessing's are often called gifts of "Darkness" or gifts of "Numbers". These extraordinary abilities that sprout from their faith in Eden make them formidable opponents in combat. Eden strongly encourages her follows to spread her teachings through the missionary work of conquest and warfare. It is here, in the fires of combat, that these warriors seek to purge themselves of all evil and one day rejoin their Goddess in paradise. Most have fallen in ancient times and few remain to carry the torch and teachings. Those that do linger seek only the will of the Goddess and an honorable death in epic combat. Andellion Warriors cannot easily be distinguished from their fellow peoples except by their arrogant violence. Their massive strength is hidden beneath the sacred vows of their God, making them appear no different from any other member of their native race. They are very outgoing individuals seeking to spread the teachings of Eden throughout the world and beyond. They may often withstand public ridicule only to challenge their assailant to personal combat at a later time. They value qualities such as strength, beauty, honor, and courage in all its many forms. Their Goddess demands such qualities of her followers and worshipers. As such, Andellion Warriors are always dressed in their best attire and maintain high standards of conduct and poise. They maintain a rigid and lawful outlook on life, shunning thievery and it's law-breakers. For them, following the law of the land is only a temporary burden. One day they believe they shall be the magistrates who govern law and reign with glory in Eden's power. There alignment can be difficult to judge at times. If they perceive you to be worthy of Eden's grace they shall treat you like a brother to their order. Helping and strengthening you at every turn, even at great sacrifice. However, if they perceive you as anything less than worthy, you can expect to be ignored or killed outright. Eden does not stand the weak-willed and filthy to live. If they forgo murdering common civilians it is only because panic and chaos is an undesirable state in the eyes of their God. Of course, for whatever reason they find to draw their swords, Andellion Warriors always breath terrible destruction and leave death in their wake. Making a Andellion Warrior Andellion Warriors are paragons of Strength and physical fitness. The following is designed to help you build a Andellion Warrior. Abilities: Strength. Races: Any. Alignment: Lawful. Starting Gold: 135gp. Starting Age: Moderate Class Features All of the following are class features of the Andellion Warrior. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Andellion Warrior's are proficient in the use of Simple and Marital Weapons; as well as Light, Medium, and Heavy Armor. They are not proficient with Shields of any kind. (Ex): Your faith in Eden strengthens you. You trade your Dexterity modifier to armor class for your Strength modifier. (Ex): Gravity holds no sway over the servant's of Eden. You can make a Jump check, DC10, to negate any and all Falling Damage as an immediate action. (Ex): You are a master of leverage in combat. You gain twice your Strength modifier to damage when using a two-handed weapon. (Ex): With a divine shout you hold your enemies fast. Whenever an opponent provokes an Attack of Opportunity for leaving a square you threaten, you can forgo your attack and cause the enemy to make a Reflex Saving Throw, DC 10 + your level + your Strength modifier. Should they fail they are held in place and cannot take another move action that round. (Ex): Eden blesses you with divine power. Every time you gain this ability you gain a +1 to your Strength score. (Ex): You regard armor and metal like a second skin. You can move at your base speed in heavy armor. (Ex): Eden's opponents are your victims. You gain automatically confirmed critical hits for the following attack roles. You must still overcome your opponents Armor Class to gain this advantage. :5th level: 19-20. :10th level: 18-20. :15th level. 17-20. Such a critical hit is always taken at a 3x multiplier regardless of the weapon used. (Ex): You perfect yourself in Eden's image. You gain your Strength modifier to all saving throws. This replaces all other ability bonuses to saving throws. (Ex): You gain a special attack skill which immediately deals double damage to staggered foes. As an immediate action, anytime you successfully deal damage to an opponent with less than half of their total hit points remaining, you may use this ability to instantly gain a critical hit. This critical hit is always taken at a x2 modifier regardless of the weapon used. This skill requires a cool-down of 1d4 rounds before it can be used again. (Ex): You tend to run everywhere you go. You can run at five times your base land speed and gain a +2 bonus against Attacks of Opportunity while doing so. (Ex): You can summon ungodly speed to defeat your opponent. As a swift action, you can summon the effects of the Haste spell upon yourself. This lasts for a number of rounds equal to your Strength modifier. This ability can be used at-will but requires 10 minutes of rest between uses. (Ex): The spells of the wicked cannot break you. You gain Spell Resistance equal to twelve plus your level. (Ex): An enemies weakness is always to your advantage. All of your attacks now deal either Slashing, Piercing, Bludgeoning, or Energy Damage to match your opponents' weaknesses. For instance, your attacks are always considered to deal Bludgeoning Damage against undead opponents and Fire Damage against opponents weak to Fire. This skill does not bypass Damage Reduction. (Ex): The Goddess teleports you to a previous location that her missionary work my continue. This skill instantly transports you to a previously visited destination anywhere on your current plane. You can bring along your objects as long as their weight doesn’t exceed your maximum load. This skill may used a number of times per day equal to one plus your Constitution modifier. (Ex): As you swing your weapon you summon a brilliant wave of destructive force. You gain a reach of 60 feet when using melee weapons. This effect is considered Force damage. Your Shatter Point, Force Spike, and Ariel Smash abilities do not function in combination with this ranged ability. However, your Hold Still ability is greatly magnified under these circumstances, threatening all opponents within 60 feet. (Ex): You gain a special attack skill which knocks your opponent into the air and deals Falling Damage when they return. As an immediate action, anytime you successfully deal damage to your target you may use this ability to knock your opponent into the air. This ability requires a cool-down of 1d4 rounds between uses. The height your opponent reaches is based on their Size modifier. All opponents are knocked prone by this attack regardless of size. However, flying opponents are not affected by this attack. This ability can be used in combination with Force Spike to create a devastating combo. Table: Aerial Smash (Ex): Your righteous zeal grants you a divine restoration. As a full round action, you summon the power to instantly heal 25% of your total health and remove any ability damage you may have suffered. This ability requires a cool-down of 1d4 rounds between uses. (Ex): Your critical attacks create a wave of destruction. Whenever you deal a critical hit, all opponents within 15 feet of your target take half damage from that attack. This bonus applies for all critical hits including those from Full Swing and Force Spike. (Ex): Your faith in Eden releases you from physical restraints. You are permanently under the influence of the Freedom of Movement and Endure Elements spells. (Ex): Eden accepts your sacrifice and grants you a second chance. Once per day when you are below zero hit points you are immediately returned to full health and strength. This also heals and removes all negative status effects you may be suffering from, returning you to full combat potential. (Ex): You may summon the Grand Barrier of Eden. As a Full Round Action you can summon a divine shield which absorbs 100% of all damage you may suffer for the next 10 rounds. Also, for the duration of the barrier you automatically hit your opponents when attacking and automatically roll maximum damage whenever you deal damage. With Blade of Eden you still threaten all opponents within 60 feet, your Attacks of Opportunity against retreating enemies always hit, Pulse Wave still deals splash damage on a crit, and you may still use your Hold Still ability to keep your opponents close. However you cannot move, shift, or teleport from your present location for the entire duration of this effect and you cannot use Force Spike or Ariel Smash unless your opponent is adjacent to you. This effect does last for 10 rounds and also requires a 10 minute rest between uses. Ex-Andellion Warrior Any Andellion Warrior who multiclasses trades the Faith ability for the Dodge feat. They retain all other benefits of the class. Any Andellion Warrior who ceases to be Lawful or ceases to follow the path of Eden suffers "The Mark of Shame". The Mark of Shame reduces their Strength Score to 10 and cannot be lifted without an Atonement Spell and a re-dedication to the ways of Eden. Anyone who carries "The Mark of Shame" for exactly two years is struck down by Eden as if by the spell Power Word Kill. Should they be strong enough to overcome this effect they simply lose all Class Features and abilities of the Andellion Warrior. Epic Andellion Warrior (Ex): The Goddess grants you the Wings of a Seraph. You can summon large transparent wings and gain a flight speed of 120 feet (good). These wings can be summoned and dismissed at-will. (Ex): Your enemies regard you a Fiend and demon of combat. You gain Damage Reduction 10/-. This increases by 10 every four levels thereafter. (Ex): The Goddess reminds you of your full potential. You may now use Force Spike with only a cool-down of 1 round. (Ex): The Goddess magnifies your mighty assault. Whenever you gain this bonus you can increase you Ariel Smash damage by 2d6 toward all size categories. (Ex): Eden enhances your abilities with Dark power. You gain an additional +4 bonus to all Strength and Constitution checks. (Ex): The earth trembles under your mighty assault. Whenever you deal a critical hit, all opponents within 60 feet of your target take half damage from that attack. This ability replaces Pulse Wave. (Ex): Eden grants you the Wings of a Pure Disciple. You can summon large golden wings and gain a flight speed of 240 feet (perfect). These wings can be summoned and dismissed at-will. (Ex): Your might is as insurmountable as the Goddess herself. Whenever you deal an automatically confirmed critical-hit using the Full Swing ability, your damage is now multiplied by x4 instead of x3. This multiplier is applied regardless of the weapon used to administer the attack. Human Andellion Warrior Starting Package Armor: Scalemail (speed 20ft.) Weapons: Greatsword (2d6. 19-20/x2) Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 2 + Int modifier. Feat: Weapon Focus Bonus Feats: Power Attack. Gear: Backpack w waterskin, bedroll, flint and steel, 3 torches, and 3 days trail rations. Gold: 10g. Campaign Information Playing a Andellion Warrior Andellion Religion: Andellion Warriors are devout followers of Eden, the Goddess of Numbers. Eden rewards their faith by blessing them with great power and strength. This power is often referred to by the warriors as gifts of "Darkness" or gifts of "Numbers". Eden demands qualities such as Beauty, Strength, Poise, Honor, Duty, and Pride from all of her followers. Their religion revolves around the daily struggle to perfect themselves in the image of their Goddess. The first lesson Andellion Warrior's learn is how to receive revelations from their Goddess. Through this divine communication they learn the qualities and history of Eden from talking with Eden's representatives, The Avatars. The very first revelation an Andellion Warrior receives is often called their "Conversion" or their "Curse". This phrase depends on whether or not they decided to join the religion, of course. The second lesson Andellion Warrior's learn is how to gain perfection through conflict. They believe that purity, both physical and spiritual, can be found in combat. The strong survive and the weak are destroyed. Fight for long enough, and eventually you will be worthy of joining Eden in paradise. Through continuous revelations they are taught the proper way to fight and how to conduct them-self's when outside of combat. The last lesson Andellion Warrior's learn is how to bring new follower's into the fold. Warriors are taught to seek out the powerful among all the races and teach them to communicate with Eden so that they might receive their first "Conversion". Those that refuse or turn away from this opportunity are still highly-respected, being that they still hold the desirable qualities of a worthy warrior. "Perhaps they will join at a later time", is a common phrase heard during this teaching process. Eden is the Goddess of the Andellion Warriors and is often called "The Goddess of Numbers". She is depicted as being a beautiful elven princess wearing white armor and dwelling in a paradise of her own creation. She speaks to her followers through her servants The Avatars. The Avatars resemble Eden in every way, including wearing white armor and having elven features. Eden conducts her missionary work through conflict and conquest. If her enemies do not possess superior qualities to withstand her righteous onslaught, then they deserve their destruction and enslavement. Those that do resist her deadly judgement are deemed "Just Opposition". They become respected as an equal and rival power. They shall remain only as long as they possess the power to refuse Eden and her legions. Eden teaches that eventually all opposition shall fail and she are her followers will inherit existence and create paradise together. The sad truth about Eden is that she is actually a fallen elven deity held within a divine prison of her own making. In her vain attempt to consolidate more power she erected a grand barrier which sealed her away from the world and it's planes. Trapped within her paradise she desires only to amass a grand army with which to free herself and reclaim her power. Even thou her power and dominion as a deity can extend beyond her barrier, she physically cannot pass beyond it. She remains here, imprisoned by her own vanity for all eternity, calling out to the champions of the world to come and rescue her. Eden herself possesses immense power and openly grants vast portions of it to her righteous followers. But because she is a fallen god, she cannot gain any more power nor can she increase in knowledge or grant absolution from sin. Her religion is ultimately, a lie. A falsehood fabricated in her own mind and upheld by her already enormous power. It is for this reason that she unknowingly proclaims her blessings as "Dark Strength". Dark because they stem from a fallen being, and strength because it grants it's user unholy abilities. Referred to as "Numbers" because it has actual weight, scale, and can accurately be measured. Her power is real and carries with it dire consequences. However, it is not an exponential nor an eternal power. It has limits and boundaries. Limits which Eden herself knows all too well. Still she continues to share her power with her zealots in a vain hope they will be able to break free of her limitations. Again, unknowingly she condemns them to a similar fate akin only to her's. Andellion: The term "Andellion" comes from the name of Eden's weapon which she used throughout her mortal life. This immensely powerful weapon was said to resemble a giant white Greataxe which could shadow Eden in the heat of the day. It is unknown at what time Eden choose to discard this item as she no longer has a use for material weapons. However, the term is still applied to her warrior-like followers as they continue to perfect themselves into brilliant weapons guided only by her hands. Other Classes: They prefer to charge their enemies and stand toe-to-toe dealing deadly blows with their swords. They find Empathy with all classes that aid their prowess in combat. Combat: Melee Combatant. Damage output is your specialty. To maximize your crushing power it is recommended you gain an exotic weapon proficiency, such as the Full-blade weapon. Advancement: Multi-classing can add breadth to your vertical progression. Andellion Warrior's in the World Daily Life: Andellion warriors follow a strict daily schedule to maintain proficiency with their lifestyle. They awake at dawn and began a workout routine to stretch their muscles and prep for the day. Follow this up with an hour of meditation and prayer and they are ready for breakfast. Warriors spend the rest of day seeking challenges worthy of purifying themselves into the image of Eden. These can be great journeys, epic battles, monetary investments, or religious socializing. The followers of Eden then began a late evening prayer in which they detail their efforts of the day toward their Goddess and ask for protection while they sleep. Notables: They hold few positions of honor amongst themselves, reserving all worldly praise only for their Goddess. "Seek to mold yourself in her image", is their motto. The positions they do have currently amongst themselves fall into only three categories. Champion, Templar, and Avatar. These ranks denote your dedication to the Goddess Eden but hold little power in and of themselves. "Champion's" often range from levels 1-20 and are the most common of all Andellion Warriors. Champions sometimes receive revelations from Eden as often as once a year. "Templars" range in experience from levels 21-30 and are rare to be found. Most Champion's find death in combat before ever reaching the rank of Templar amongst the cult. Templars receive revelations from Eden as often as once a week if they are lucky. The final rank is that of "Avatar", or Servant of the Goddess. Avatars range in power which cannot be judged in levels or experience. They are almost constantly in communication with Eden and often have the freedom to travel the planes of the world as they see fit. Avatars seek to grow in power so that one day they might finally free Eden from her divine imprisonment. Whenever a new Andellion Warrior receives their first revelation it often comes in the form of a visit from an Avatar. The Avatar will then instruct them in the ways and teachings of Eden. Whenever two warriors meet peacefully they always refer to themselves by these titles. "Hail, Champion" or "Hail, Templar", referring only to themselves as they greet each other. Organizations: A once proud and powerful guild of zealots, their numbers have diminished to only a handful. They travel now in adventuring groups seeking followers and battle. Rarely seen traveling in large groups as their missionary efforts have spread them thin across the world. NPC Reactions: Regarded as a curious and violent group of zealots. Keep your distance and they shouldn't harm you. Challenge one and expect a quick and meaningless death. Be approached by one and you may have an opportunity to showcase your worth. Just expect a sword-fight anyway. Andellion Warrior Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (local) can research the Andellion Warrior's to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Andellion Warrior's in the Game Worshipper's of diverse race and background. They can be found all over the world in very small numbers. Always noticeable with a large weapon hung from their back and terrible ferver in their eyes. Able to crush the strongest foe with their god-granted strength. Players of this class will have an great time smashing heads. Description: Champion Kira. Firstborn of Surmund and Elaya. Joining the ranks of the Champions from the age of 14, she follows the teachings of the Goddess Eden and seeks to destroy the wicked on a quest to purify herself from evil. She wields a large sword and serves as a melee combatant skilled in critical hits. Her quest is only just beginning... SMW::off SMW::on ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class